


The Chronicles Of The Old Republic: Midgard

by MysteriousMew



Series: The Chronicles Of The Old Republic [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/F, F/M, Intro, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousMew/pseuds/MysteriousMew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A codex entry of the planet Midgard where many OCs will come from within the series. The entire history, races and what not are my idea with inspiration from various myths, legends, fairy tales and what not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chronicles Of The Old Republic: Midgard

** Chronicles Of The Old Republic **

** Midgard **

This mysterious planet’s populace is filled with majority of humans. The planet itself is filled with arcane magic and magic, tradition and evolution. Midgard, known locally as Earth and its eight guardian planets.

Midgard’s galaxy is a closely guarded secret. Only those from the planet know of its location and are the only ones who can make it past the planet guardians with no trouble. Its defense system is a deeply intricate design, with each planet protected by individuals known as Watchers.

Watchers are those who reside on one of the eight outer planets that surround Midgard. These individuals are chosen from birth to serve and are hand-picked from any of the five races. They are tasked with observing the galaxy, protecting it from any intruders. They are the guardians.

The five major races that inhabit Midgard: The Fair Folk, the dwarven people, the humans and the gods.

The humans are split into two groups, those who possess metagenes and those who do not. As the dominate race of Midgard, they are the heralds of science and technology, dwelling mainly in cities and small colonies. Their continuous efforts towards progress allowed space travel to become a reality. The average lifespan of a human is between 100-140 years of age. A human in possession of a metagene live shorter lives, lasting around 90 years of age.

The Fair Folk are made up of elves, whose grace and wisdom allows them to rule, and the fae whose beauty and empathy allow them to bring about the four seasons. The Fair Folk reside in forests, often giving humans guidance from afar. Due to their immortality, it is often found that the elves rule between the two races. Faes are beings of pure energy, allowing a combination with the multiple elements. They are divided into four seasons depending on their element.

The dwarven people are one of the minority race due to the unfortunate gene of infertility shared amongst certain men and women. However, they are a hardy bunch and are excellent with the elements of earth and metal. Masters of creation, these folk dwell in mountains or small villages by the mountainside or countryside. Known for their passionate and stubborn nature, a dwarven grudge can last a life time. The average lifespan of a dwarf can range from 200-320 years of age.

The gods, also known as Asgardians, are immortal beings with divinely nature. They are the first and last line of defence for Midgard, as such; they possess abilities and lost forms of arcane magic. Many ancient human civilisations often regarded them as creators and certain Asgardians are born with a role. Some may become gods or goddesses of war, light, plague, victory, time, nature etc. Asgardians tend to stay in Cloud City, their capital, as they watch over and often guide all of the other races.

Midgard is a Republic ally planet.

It had not been discovered until 126 BTC; 102 years before the Great Galactic War. A lone Jedi Master by the name of Tasiele Shan, whom had stumbled upon the galaxy and planet by accident.

Seeing as it was time to step out of the shadows, Midgard joined the Republic as an allied planet. However, the planet’s first representative, Senator Enki foresaw destruction if the system became a Republic planet. In order to avoid being pulled into any wars and without putting its people at risk, she had cleverly negotiated Midgard’s independence from the Republic, ensuring that they would remain free allies of the Republic. The treaty itself contains an agreement: Midgard would remain independent and its location a secret as long as they supported the Republic and offered resources where they were needed. Whether they’d be consumables or soldiers.

The **_White Coats Treaty_** was established and has held strongly, despite many attempts by both the Republic and Sith Empire to locate the galaxy.

Only those hand-picked by the senator may leave the planet and serve in the Republic. Midgard’s current representative was a man of mixed race, Senator Dorian Delora. Half elven-half human, Dorian Delora has been viewed as a wise and well respected senator within the Galactic Senate. Many believe and hope that he will become Supreme Chancellor in the future.

There are a scarce few Midgardians within the Jedi Order—mainly human and elven or mixed raced. Notable members of the order include Kiiron Delora—third Barsen’thor of the Jedi Order. Jedi Knight Markus Kent, Anniya Delora and the twins, Sage Carissa and Shadow Sias.

Other notable Midgardians throughout the Republic include Major Jovud Blazingbow of Havoc Squad, Agents Gerald and Alissa Dragion, Senator Celene Robin of Naistea, Captain Tallis Silvie of the Mariposa, Yasmin Feraldaan of the Mariposa.

\--Codex entry.


End file.
